Shake it out
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Part of my new One Song Series set to Florence and the Machine's "Shake it out" This is #2. She gave up her life in the village but she wouldn't bow down and let someone else get honor at her expense.


**TheDarkestshinobi: **WOW! I like this one.

I'm starting a little One Song Series to get my writing juices flowing. These are not songfics, but instead I'll take a song and play it over and over again (20-30 min) and write a quick little thing for it. These are not edited so beware any mistakes. I may come back to fix it, I may not, but if something is painful to read let me know and I'll do my best! My second in the One Song Series, Florence and the Machine's "Shake it out". Let me know what you think and feel free to send me a song!

**Start**

Kasumi let her fingers disturb the water beneath her. They sent out little circles and she sighed closing her eyes.

She couldn't believe she was here, although, given the circumstances, she could be nowhere else. Raidou was dead and her brother's honor restored, it was at the cost of her own. She let her fingers touch the edge again. She had always been told he came first anyway. It shouldn't be a shock that she trashed her own name to restore his.

She shouldn't regret it. She had done the honorable thing, no matter how twisted it was, and her brother could now take the leadership of the village in his hands. Her mother and father had her stain but not her brother's shame.

Ayane now had a legitimate reason for her hate. Then again, everyone wanted her dead now. She smiled, that she wouldn't do. She had blindly followed the right steps her entire life. She put others first, had been soft spoken, shy, perfect. She gave up her life in the village but she wouldn't bow down and let someone else get honor at her expense.

It's always darkest before the dawn.

And yet, in shedding her village's love, she shook off their rules and regulations. She left her box behind. Standing she turned and drew her tanto. She was in a precarious situation any way. Since she left, she was a neishin, if she hadn't she would have been a coward. Now, if she stood up to the people trying to kill her she was scum, although neishin was a much worse category. If she ran, well, she would be a neishin and a coward.

She tilted to the side and let two shuriken pass by her face. She then raised her tanto to deflect the one aimed at her throat. She was really to suffer for her brother once again, but she wouldn't be so willing this time. Her hair flew behind her as she parried the sword and flipped away. She'd ask them to go, but she knows they won't.

She brings up her leg to catch a kick and delivers a blow to his stomach. She tries not to smile, but she's been so alone that just having others near her was exciting. She jumped away and wanted to giggle and tell her old classmates that she won again, but there were suddenly brown eyes in front of her. They were so close she could feel their breath.

Shock coursed her system and she didn't stop her body's response to plunge the tanto in their heart and head butt them. They fell dead and her tanto was redder than it had ever been. Her stomach felt sick, that was a teammate, a classmate, a friend.

But that's what he had been trying to do to her right?

It was different with Raidou, he was a monster that deserved to die, and she had to be the one to kill him. She had no time to mourn, for the next one was already moving towards her. She brought up her tanto and it blocked but the force caused his blood to spray on her face.

This is what she got? She was trying to be the good girl, the angel, she went to retrieve her brothers honor and it left her with blood on her hands and hatred. She narrowed her eyes. If this is what it took so be it.

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed the other back before launching into a dangerous combination of attacks. When she was done she reached to wipe her blade on his clothes before thinking better and using a quick flick of her wrist to get the blood off. It mostly worked so she used his clothes for the rest. She wanted to say sorry, or some words of remorse but she couldn't. She couldn't be sorry they were dead, because she would be if they weren't. She couldn't be sorry for leaving because of what it did for her brother and because it freed her.

Maybe she was someone they should be hunting.

She begins to run away when she feels his presence. There is someone else here. She finds him quickly as green eyes stare at her from the shadows but turns to run before she can figure out if he is now a friend or a foe.

It was always darkest before the dawn and she had a feeling it was going to get much darker.

**END**

Review!


End file.
